Merry Christmas, Darling
by bertiebert
Summary: Tino comes home after delivering his presents on Christmas Eve with a surprise for Berwald.


Berwald knew Tino's routine every time he came home from delivering presents on Christmas. First, he'd get a glass of water from the kitchen, drain the entire thing and place the glass in the sink. Then, he'd creep into his and Berwald's room, stripping out of his clothes and putting them in the hamper. After leaving a kiss on Berwald's forehead, the Finnish man would take a hot shower for exactly thirty minutes to clean and warm up. Once he was dried off, Tino would sneak back into the kitchen for a snack. It was there that Berwald found him, in boxers and a much too big T-shirt, eating the remnants of their Christmas Eve dinner. Padding across the tiled floor, Berwald wound his long arms around his Finnish lover.

"Oh!" Tino exclaimed, startled. "I didn't know you were awake, Be."

"Jus' woke up," he mumbled into the soft, clean skin of Tino's shoulder.

Tino smiled, leaning his head back against Berwald's chest to peer up at him. "Merry Christmas, _kulta."_

"Mmm, m'rry Chr'stm's." Berwald kissed Tino's neck.

"You presents are under the tree if you want to open them now," Tino suggested, eating another bite off the half-covered plate in front of him.

"K'nda w'nna go b'ck t' sl'p." Berwald's voice was breathy and tired, but Tino had a surprise for him.

"I really wish you'd open them now, though, Be." Tino craned his neck back to place a kiss underneath Berwald's strong jaw.

"F'ne. C'me 'n." Berwald's large hand curled around Tino's tiny wrist, tugging him along to the living room.

Their huge Christmas tree was alight with brightly colored lights and covered in their personal ornaments and a few regular colored ball ornaments. The presents underneath had doubled in quantity since Berwald had gone to bed, but he knew his wife had always been good at hiding his presents until the last minute. They settled on the floor next to the tree, passing each other presents by the light of the fire Berwald started. The last present under the tree was an average sized box, but was surprisingly light. Tino handed it to Berwald, trying to suppress a smile.

The paper was the same color blue as was on the Swedish flag, and the ribbon was the same shade of yellow. Berwald tore through the wrapping paper after discarding the bow, and opened the box. Several things greeted him. The first was a new pair of leather gloves with a tiny Swedish flag embroidered on the hem. The second was a long black scarf that would go well with his big blue coat. The third and the last was covered up by the first two items. It was a small, unassuming velvet box. Setting his other presents down, Berwald picked up the box. Popping it open, he was presented with a ring. A simple, plain silver band with a sapphire inlaid in the metal.

"Be? D-Do you like it?" Tino asked shakily, wringing his hands tightly in his lap.

Berwald looked up, his sea-green eyes meeting Tino's big violet eyes. His face broke out in a grin that had Tino practically vibrating with excitement.

"T'no, ah l've it."

Tino reached for the little box, taking the ring and sliding it onto Berwald's left ring finger. "I just figured that since you gave me a ring, you might like to have one as well."

Berwald wiggled his fingers, watching the sapphire glint in the firelight. "B't, why th' s'pph're?"

Tino blushed, curling his fingers around Berwald's longer, much bigger ones. He touched the stone lightly. "It's the color of your coat, and I knew you loved blue. Plus, both of our flags have blue on them. If you don't like the stone, we can have it changed."

"No, no!" Berwald caught Tino's hands in his, pulling the smaller man closer to him. "Ah l've it. Ah do. It's beautif'l. Th'nk y' so m'ch."

Smiling shyly, Tino let Berwald draw him onto his lap. He reached up and cupped his hand around the curve of Berwald's jaw, drawing the larger man down for a soft kiss.

"God jul, älskling," Berwald murmured against his husband's lips, smiling and kissing him again.

**Translations (for Finnish/Swedish & Berwald-speak):**

_Kulta – baby (Finnish)_

_m'rry Chr'stm's – Merry Christmas (Be-speak)_

_K'nda w'nna go b'ck t' sl'p – Kinda wanna go back to sleep (Be-speak)_

_F'ne. C'me 'n. – Fine. Come on. (Be-speak)_

_T'no, ah l've it – Tino, I love it (Be-speak)_

_B't, why th' s'pph're? – But, why the sapphire? (Be-speak)_

_Ah l've it. Ah do. It's beautif'l. Th'nk y' so m'ch. – I love it. I do. It's beautiful. Thank you so much. (Be-speak)_

_God jul, __ä__lskling – Merry Christmas, darling (Swedish)_


End file.
